Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polychrome printing platen of a printer, and more particularly to a platen of a wire dot type printer, in which at least two bodies containing different inks are provided on a platen body.
There have been conventionally proposed polychrome printing platens for wire dot type printer. The platens have been often exchanged due to consumption of inks by many printings. Exchanging was not easy, and since a partial exchanging was not possible, it was wasteful, and uneconomical waste was incurred to users.